Blessé
by Queen B.96
Summary: En réponse au défi " 1er baiser " / AU HS. Dean se rend un soir chez Cas' avec du sang et un oeil au beurre noir. Pourquoi ? La raison va t-elle affecter leur relation ?


**Alors voici un mini one shot en réponse au défi " 1er baiser " celui de " futur " est en cours d'écriture. C'est mon 1er défi, je suis donc une débutante en la matière. J'espère recevoir des reviews positives. Je n'ai pas la prétention de gagner mais serait heureuse. Ca aurait un réel impact sur moi.**

Dean et Castiel étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se disaient tout, tous leurs secrets, tous leurs coups de cœur, tout. Ils étaient toujours là l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ce soir là, Castiel était chez lui a regarder la TV, un vieil épisode de teen wolf qu'il avait déjà vus en boucle. Il le regarda et s'endormit presque devant quand soudain la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il était 23h00, ses parents dormaient et ses frères et sœurs aussi. Il se leva et vit sa sœur Anna, 5 ans descendre.

" Vas te coucher. Je vais ouvrir " lui demanda t-il

Elle opina en haussant les épaules et s'en alla dormir. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Dean en larmes avec du sang sur la tempe et un bel œil au beurre noir. Il eu comme un pincement au cœur et prit Dean dans ses bras.

" Oh mon dieu Dean, qui t'as fait ça ? " soupira Cas'

Le brun passa ses doigt dessus délicatement, pour ne pas l'irriter. Il avait peur de lui faire plus mal qu'autre chose. Il se mordit les lèvres ressentant une peine et se décala pour le laisser passer. Il lui tendit un sourire accueillant et entra chez son ami.

" Je vais chercher de la glace et du désinfectant. Va t'asseoir sur le canapé " imposa Cas'

Dean opina en s'efforçant de sourire. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Cas' coupé le regard en allant chercher de quoi soigner son ami.

10 minutes plus tard...

Cas' passait soigneusement la glace et en silence sur le bleu de Dean. Ce dernier l'observa avec attention et ne put décoller son regard. Il sentait les gestes de son ami, doux et délicat.

" Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi et qui t'as fait ça ? " demanda Cas'

Dean baissa les yeux honteux, il se remémora les coups de son père quand il lui avait dit qu'il était gay, qu'il aimait un garçon. Son père avait eu honte et l'avait frappé violemment a plusieurs reprises. En y repensant des larmes coula sur ses belles joues.

" Oh Dean... " souffla Cas'

Son cœur s'était comme brisé face aux larmes de son ami. Il le serra fort contre lui et lui embrassa le crâne, puis les joues, puis leurs fronts se retrouvèrent presque collés. Le winchester ne pouvait plus se cacher, plus jamais. Il devait lui dire. Il ne devait plus le cacher.

" Cas' c'est mon père... Il... Je lui ai dit quelque chose... Mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur que tu me rejettes toi aussi... Je pourrais pas le supporter " assura t-il

Même si une météorite devait exploser, il ne rejèterait pas Dean, jamais il n'oserait. Lui prit les joues et les caressa en signe de confort, Dean sentit une forte chaleur dans son cœur.

" Je ne te rejetterais pas. Jamais lui " lui assura le brun

Dean vit dans les yeux de son ami qu'il pouvait tout confier, tout dire. Il pouvait plus se cacher. Il en avait marre. Il ne trouvait cependant pas les mots, l'assurance et le confort de Cas' le déstabilisait. Il fit donc un geste spontané et rapide. Il l'embrassa, il goûta à ses douces petites lèvres roses. Le brun quelque peu surpris leva les sourcils mais trouver ce baiser plus ou moins doux et sucré. Comme un bonbon a sucer avec un goût explosif. Comme un feu d'artifice de saveurs. Il amplifia le baiser en attrapant les joues de Dean et se colla plus à lui. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et étudièrent leurs regards. Ils en avait envie mais ne connaissait pas la réaction.

" J'ai... J'ai dis a mon père que j'aimais les mecs. Il a mal réagis et... J'ai pas envie de rentrer là bas... Je peux rester là ? " demanda t-il

Cas' opina en lui caressant le côté de ses lèvres en souriant. Il pourrait rester là une éternité si telle était sa volonté. Il se pencha et lui embrassa le coin de sa douce lèvre et colla sa tempe contre la sienne. Il lui souffla les seuls mots que Dean avait besoin d'entendre pour aller mieux.

" Reste... " murmura le brun

Ils tournèrent leurs regards tout en restant collés et s'embrassèrent délicatement le bout des lèvres tout en souriant.

Dean et Castiel étaient deux âmes sœurs depuis ce jours. Ils se disaient tout, tout leurs secrets, tout leurs coups de cœur, tout. Ils étaient toujours là l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et se promettait depuis ce soir là, depuis ce premier baiser un amour infini.

**merci d'avoir lus ce one shot et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS**


End file.
